FIG. 1 is a plan view showing an array substrate in prior art. The array substrate comprises grid lines 10 on a substrate and data lines 20 arranged perpendicular to the grid lines. The grid lines 10 and the data lines 20 define pixel regions in which a pixel electrode 40, a common electrode 30 and a thin-film transistor (TFT) 50 are arranged in parallel to each other. For a pixel region of the array substrate with such a structure, its long side is the data fine 20 and its short side is the grid line 10. There is an overlapping capacitor C2 between the data line 40 and the common electrode 30 arranged above the data line 40.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram showing the circuit connection of the common electrode 30 and the data line 20, the grid line 10 and the pixel electrode 40 in an array substrate with the above-mentioned structure.
Large-size TV products and 3D products are current development trends in the field of TV production. However, in order to develop these products successfully, a driving frequency of the products must be increased from 60 Hz to 12 GHz, even 240 Hz.
In the array substrate as shown in FIG. 1, due to the overlapping capacitor between the data line 20 and the common electrode 30, it takes a short period of time to charge the pixels. When the array substrate is driven at a high frequency, a voltage of the common electrode is influenced so that a greenish phenomenon occurs on a screen of the product. Such a problem is very difficult to be overcome even if a switching virtual circuit (SVC) is used.